The Party
by Drisaa
Summary: Imagine that I am throwing a party for my senpai KawaiiYaoiShipper and have invited all of the people in Attack on Titan with a few others from different animes. Well, here is that crazy party with a venomous and carnivorous unicorn, strippers, alcohol, and bubbling cake! Read to discover just how insane that party can get!


A/N I was having a conversation with my newest senpai, and I made a joke about throwing a party for them, well here is that said party. TADA! She requested I write this so I am of course doing it for my senpai! ;^; Also, I had a streak of inspiration for it which helps a ton to.

Here was the original plan: with a magical unicorn and Levi would be there with Eren, Jean and Marco would be strippers, Annie would also be a stripper, Hanji would make the cake(not sure if you want to eat it, its bubbling...) Erwin would be singing some crazy song, and Mikasa would be there partying, Armin would bring the drinks, and i would organize everything! oh, and any other people in the show or other animes would be there to, and any of your friends online or in real life you want would be there to! ^^

_**THE PARTY!**_

_My(Drisa) POV._

"SENPAI!" I said as I launched myself at her. She yelped and fell back with me on top of her stomach.

"Drisa! What are you doing!?"

"You can't go in there!" I say as I close the door behind me.

"What? Why?"

"No reason..." I say as innocently as I can.

"... Okay then?"

"Great. Now go shopping or something with Jen. JEN! TAKE SADIE AWAY!"

Jen comes up and grabs Sadie's arm, pulling her up and out the door. "Aye aye, boss!" she says.

"BOSS?!" Sadie asks before she is pulled away.

Whew, that was close. "Alright everyone, back to work. We need to finish fast before they come back!" I scream as I reopen the door and shut it behind me with a final click.

_Senpai's(Sadie) POV._

"Oi, Jen, what was that all about back there?" I ask my friend.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about it."

"But Jen! I want to know! It's killing me! Why have all my friends been avoiding me!?"

"Look, it will all be fine in the end and this will all be over soon anyway so it doesn't matter."

I sigh. "Whatever you say Jen, whatever you say."

A few hours later~

My phone is ringing. I check the caller id and it is Drisa. "What Drisa?"

"Where are you?"

"The bookstore."

"Great. I am having Sebastian pick you up then."

"Why is your boyfriend picking us up?"

"Because I can't and I trust him."

I sigh. "Fine. When should he be here?"

"A few minutes."

"Great. Bye."

"Bye." she says and hangs up.

Sebastian pulled up to the curb in front of the bench I was siting on with Jen. He got out and opened the back doors to his black mustang, as usual, a perfect gentleman. Sebastian Michaelis always was to perfect at everything, like he was an angel or something...

"Ladies, I have been ordered by Drisa to escort you back to the house, it would be extremely helpful if you could just get in the car and not make this difficult for me," his eyes suddenly looked more threatening and less gentlemanly, "for be assured you will get in the car one way or another." Scratch that, definitely not an angel!

Jen and I sigh. "Fine, we will come willingly. But if Drisa is doing evil experiments in the kitchen or horrible torture in the basement the gates of my anger will break and you will all die horrible deaths." my voice gets low and threatening, even Sebastian looks cowed by it, but then it perks back up as I say, "Now shall we go?" And I give them my brightest smile!

_My(Drisa) POV._

"Alright guys listen up! I just sent Sebastian to pick them up and they will be here any minute! Everybody hide, but when Sadie comes in I will flip on the lights and everybody jump out and yell surprise! Remember, this is a surprise party for Sadie, my newest dear dear senpai!" I say in a really perky voice. "And remember, if any of you mess this up I will personally invent a new cruel and unusual illegal punishment for you. Is that clear?" Armin, Marco, and Petra all gulped. My voice gets all perky again though. "And other then that everybody have fun!"

Everybody nervously nods and heads off to their hiding spots. I pull Levi out of the crowd and towards my hiding spot by the light switch near the door. "Levi, I have a request to make. I know you are dating Eren and it is serious as all hell, but could you do me a favor?"

"What the fuck to you want Drisa?"

"Can you be a personal stripper for Sadie?"

"Now, why the fuck should I do that shit-face?"

"Because I am asking you, but if that's not good enough for you then because I will hurt you in front of Eren eyes if you don't."

A slight twinge of fear ran through the eyes of the strongest guy I knew. He growled at me though, "Damn you Drisa. Fine, I'll do it."

"Good, now go hide."

I had only just gotten into my hiding spot and flipped the lights when I heard the front door being unlocked. Voices rang through the house, though I couldn't quite catch what they were saying. The doors opened to reveal the dark room and Sebastian stepped through.

"Drisa told me to make you come here Sadie, now come on before she kills us." Damn right I would kill them if this party didn't go right for my senpai. I might just blow the world up if this party failed.

Sadie stepped through the doors and I flipped the lights on, pulled the string to release balloons and confetti at her and notify Naruto to turn the music on and jumped up with everyone and yelled "SURPIRSE!"

Oh boy the look on her face will be with me all my life, I shall never forget the expression of terror and shock on her face. "DRISA! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE!" she hollered at me.

I am laughing as I approach her and hugged her, much to her irritation. "A surprise party for you! The bestest senpai in this dimension!"

Sadie blushed deeply. "Drisa, is this what you have been hiding from me?"

"Yup. You didn't think I was making everyone avoid you, did you?"

"Um... Maybe?"

I sigh. "Sadie, I would never make people ignore you. NOW LET'S PARTY IT UP! WOOT WOOT!"

_Sadie's POV._

As the night wore on the party progressed. Jean and Marco went from normal stripper stuff to _drunk_ stripper stuff. Annie was also a stripper and was apparently extremely good with a pole dance. Eren got so drunk that he came onto Armin thinking it was Levi apparently, and then Levi tied him to a chair where an also drunk Hanji was talking about some squirrel experiment while tied to her own chair.

I can see Drisa make her way over to Levi after the whole 'tie drunk Eren up' incident and give him a very pointed glare. He sighs and walks in your direction.

"Oi, Sadie. I have been forced by Drisa to be a personal stripper for you. Now come on before she kills me for undermining her plan."

I giggle. This whole situation is hilarious... and I might have had a few margaritas to many... "Very funny Levi."

He glares at me. "This is no joke, she threatened Eren to make me do this. Now come on Sadie." he says as he grabs your wrist and drags me out of the room.

I gulp. What had Drisa gotten me into this time?

As Levi leads you to _your_ bedroom he closes the door behind him slowly sashaying up to me, moving his hips back and forth alluringly. He slowly unbuttons his shirt, tilting his body to show it off better at sexier angles.

He slid his hands up his sides to really accent his gorgeously toned chest. I leaned back and just admired him from afar. He leaned down and slowly and sexily removed his boots and stretched his toes luxuriously. He slowly rolled his pant legs up, exaggerating his leg muscles as he went farther up. When he was back up he just started to us his hands to emphasize areas and tilt his body to make you focus on specific parts. Then after about 7ish minutes he slowly started to roll his pants back down.

"This good enough for you, brat, or do I need to continue."

"It's good." I hurridly say.

He nods and continues to slowly put his clothes back on, which is somehow even sexier then when he took them off. By the time he has everything back on you have been gone from the party for quite a while. You get up and follow him back down the stairs.

At the bottom you see a weird shadow on the front porch. "Hey Levi? What's that?" You ask and point to the horse-like shape outside the door.

_My(Drisa) POV._

The party is going great. Naruto was being an idiot and dancing with a torch(where the hell did he even get that fomr!?), Sebastian was looking at everything from a corner with an amused glint in his eyes, Ace was waltzing with everybody he could, Jen was at the bar with a drink in hand talking to Sasuke who looked annoyed at the world, and I saw Levi drag Sadie out of the room a few minutes ago(that plan was working perfectly!) Everything is going amazingly well!

And then it just got ridiculous. Erwin hopped up on a couch and started singing 'The Bad Touch' by the Bloodhound Gang( watch?v=Oj0iwfiiWmA ). The room erupted into laughter as the background music came on from the stereo and Erwin was singing EXTREMLY off key. Mikasa cracked a grin and started to do the worm on the floor with everyone laughing and cheering her on. Armin even got down on the floor and attempted to do it with her, even though he failed miserably it was still fun.

After that Levi and Sadie showed back up. And I can hardly believe my eyes but Levi had a unicorn behind him, it was white and silver and just plain gorgeous. But then I noticed the fangs dripping with some green liquid that was burning wholes in the floor where it fell. I walked up to them.

"Oh Leeeeeviiii! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" my tone went from so sweet to deadly in seconds.

He flinched. "It was on the front porch step, I just let it in."

"Oh Drisa! Let's keep it!" Sadie gave me puppy dog eyes.

I sigh, I had said that what senpai wanted senpai got at the party. "Fine, but you take care if it.

"No need for that, I simply needed some water and some meat." the unicorn said.

We all jumped. "You can talk?!" I yelled.

"Well of course, ecristens are not stupid you know."

"Ecristen?"

She sighs. "Yes, ecristen. A venomous race of powerful unicorns. Now can I have some water and a steak and be on my merry way?"

"Sure thing." I say and get a bowl from the kitchen and fill it with water, placing it on the counter she starts to drink it all. Then I got a slab of steak from the fridge and placed it next to the water. She ate it all, and rather quickly to. "So... what's your name?"

"Isodria." she continues drinking. Isodria? That's a cool name... for a horse that is.

Sadie walks over. "Yo, both of you. Come party with us!" I look over her shoulder and see Levi 'dancing' with Eren, if you could even call it that. It was more like Eren coming onto Levi and Levi gently fending him off. I sigh.

"Come on Sadie, let's go dance the final song of the night." It was, after all, almost 4 in the morning.

"Woop woop!" she yells. Well, at least senpai is enjoying herself. As for myself, I always have disliked parties. Why the hell did I even decide to do this?

So we danced, moved to the beat, jumped up and down, did ridiculous things, whatever you want to call it. After a few songs though I was spent and went to the freezer to get a popsicle. A pony pop to be exact(a pony pop is a popsicle that is one of those little kid ice cream bars with crazy flavors in the shape of a My Little Pony from the show, they are real as I have seen them in stores). I got a Rainbow Dash, flavored with blueberry. Yummy, so deliciously chemical.

Levi walked up, Eren was tied to a chair again. "You want a popsicle Levi?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Why not. Hand me one." I grapped on for him, of course he got a Pinkie Pie flavored cotton candy, he would probably despise it. As he saw what it was he froze. "What. The. Hell. Is. This."

"Um... a pony pop?" I say rather nervously.

"IT IS FUCKING ADORABLE."

He likes it? Well that's odd. "Glad you like it." I like Rainbow's face. As he gently nibbles on Pinkie's ear.

"Um, Levi?" He grunts in response. "Can you NOT eat it like a pornstar? It is a kids pony after all."

"What the fuck is wrong with you!? I was innocently eating it!"

"You were? Because if that was innocent I don't want to see not innocent."

He just grumbles and walks off with his pink pony pop in hand. Well that was fun.

The party is about to rap up, but before it can you have one last thing to do. Hanji decided to make a cake and Armin brought some homemade lemonade to go with it. Unfortunately the cake it bubbling and you can't get your warning out before Jean eats a slice, his face turns bright red and her starts flipping out over how hot it is, running around in circles while Marco tries to calm him down with some milk. I take a small bite and notice how extremely sweet the thing is. When you look around everyone is having different reactions from it. Like how it is sweet, bitter, sour, or spicy. What the hell is up with that cake? At least Armin's lemonade is good.

After this the party is over and everyone files out after saying goodnight to Sadie, Jen, Sebastian, and I. I sigh, long and deep. This party was so tiring and you still had to clean everything up.

Sebastian leans down and murmurs in my ear, "Don't worry Drisa, I will clean all of this up."

"I can't ask you to do that Sebby-chan."

Of course he just ignored you and started to clean. You sigh and walk over to Jen.

"Want to spend the night Jen? We have a spare bedroom."

"Sure." And she wanders off to find her bed for the rest of the night, which was only a few hours.

"Yo, Snepai, how was the party?"

Yawning Sadie anwered happily, "It was fabulous Drisa. Thank you so much for this."

"Yeah, well you better appreciate this because it isn't going to happen again for a long while."

She chuckles. "You always say that and then 2 weeks later here was are again, with a new reason or excuse."

I growl at her, because she is right. "Shut up, senpai."

"Sure thing, hitomi(pupil in Japanese)."

**END~**

TADA! Hope you liked it!

oh, and sorry for it jumping from like 1st person to 3rd person sometiems, I have a problem with that...


End file.
